The Car
by SirenLuna
Summary: My Idea for for Tommy Wiseau's April Fools Day prank sequel to The Room. Johnny's suicide was interrupted by Lisa's little sister Francesca who's been secretly in love with Johnny for 5 years. She saves him and together they go on a cross-country road trip. It's a journey of self discovery, romance, healing a broken heart & mending a broken life. There's just something about a car,


Francesca stayed in her room for as long as possible. Her older sister Lisa, the perfect one, was bringing home another guy. Lisa and Francesca were 3 years apart and could not be more different. Lisa was 18, blond, popular and bubbly while Francesca was 15, a brunet and a loner in every sense of the word. Lisa was everything their mother wanted her girls to be; hell bent on getting married to the perfect financially stable man before her 25th birthday. Francesca was the bane of their mother's existence. She wanted nothing to do with the institute of marriage and dreamed of being an artist. The girls also hated each other will a nuclear capability.

Hold up in her temple of solitude, Francesca listened to her favorite band on her disk man and read Anne Rice's _'Interview with the Vampire'_ on her bed. Her peace was interrupted by her mother.

 _Knock, knock, knock_ "Francesca, it's time for dinner darling." Her mother Claudette's voice was calm but there was a hint of apprehension. Her know her youngest daughter was the wild card of the family.

"I'm not hungry!" Francesca called back.

"This is not a request dearest! Your sister is bringing home her new boyfriend and I want us to eat as a family."

"Just eat without me! Lisa would like that better anyway!"

Claudette was losing her patience so she did the one thing that always worked, "Francesca, I'm going to count to 3."

Francesca rolled her eyes, what was she? 6? Claudette started counting.

"1,"

 _Not going to work_. Francesca thought

"2,"

 _Seriously not going to work._ She continued telling herself.

"3,"

 _Damn._ She caved and opened her door. Claudette looked up and down at her youngest. "Honestly Francesca, couldn't you at least have brushed your hair?"

Francesca looked at herself in hall the mirror just outside her bedroom door. Her waive dark brown tresses looked right on par with her favorite bands. A result from her wash and wear styling. "I did brush it, yesterday."

"You are giving me gray hairs young lady and what about your clothes?"

The teen looked down at her attire, ripped jeans with splatters of paint and a black and white stripped crop top that fell off one shoulder and featured a giant sunflower at the center of the stripes. Her shoeless sockless toes sported the black nail polish that could also be found on her fingernails. "It was good enough to wear to school today. If you have a problem with the feet I can throw my combat boots back on." She shrugged.

Claudette was about to protest everything that was the sight before her when the doorbell rang. "They're here, this will just have to do." She dismissed and turned away from Francesca. Francesca stood there and rolled her eyes. She wished her father Edward lived closer so she could move in with him and still finish her 2 years of high school. But he was in LA and she loved her school too much to transfer.

Voices traveled up the stairs to where Francesca stood.

" _Johnny, this is my mom"_ Lisa's annoying sweet voice made Francesca cringe.

" _It's so nice to meet you Mrs…"_

" _Oh, please call me Claudette!"_

The guys voice sounded overly eager to meet and please their mother and Francesca could tell he was just another puppy Lisa was slowly but surely manipulating into the man she wanted him to be. It made Francesca sick. "This is going to be a long night." Francesca said to herself as she made her was downstairs to the formal dining room.

Turning the corner to from the stairs to the dining room, Francesca suddenly froze. _That can't be the guy Lisa brough home, could it?_ She thought. He had long black hair that was passed his shoulders, piercing blue eyes and flawless pale skin. He looked exactly like Anne Rice's description of the vampire Louis. He was beautiful.

Lisa, in a phony show of sisterly love ran to Francesca and hugged her. "There she is!" once Lisa was close enough Lisa whispered something in her little sister's ear that was the exact opposite of her public display of affection, "Be nice or I'll kill you in your sleep." Lisa pulled away from her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Johnny, this is my baby sister Francesca."

Johnny smiled as Francesca "Oh hi Francesca! It's so nice to meet you, your sister has told me all about you. She says you are an amazing artist. I'd love to see your work sometime."

Francesca stared dumbfounded. The living embodiment of her literary dream man was standing in front of her and speaking to her. He held out his hand to Francesca, she numbly shook his back and he turned his attention back to Lisa.

They sat for dinner and Lisa bragged about Johnny's new position at a prominent San Francisco bank. Francesca almost choked on her sip of water. He was a banker? He sure didn't look like one.

"Are you alright dear?" Claudette asked Francesca.

"Yea, I'm good. So how did you get into the banking world Johnny?" She asked the beautiful man holding her sister's hand.

"Well, I originally wanted to be a musician. But the music scene is very competitive and felt it would be better to seek a career in something more financially stable." He answered and Francesca almost gaged. His answer may as well have come with Lisa's hand up his ass making his mouth move like a puppet. He wasn't a banker, he was an artist like her. But he'd gotten sucked into the world of _Lisa_. That manipulative, sociopathic, fembot bitch. She would destroy him and Francesca knew it.

As dinner went on Francesca became more and more hypnotized by his sweet manor and attractive accent. _What could it be?_ She wondered. It wasn't French, or Nordic. It could be Russian but the annunciation was off. It was absolutely Eastern European thought. Francesca's father took her on a special European trip every summer and she had many classmates from other countries in her art school. So, she was pretty good with accents.

Johnny was clearly older than Lisa who had only turned 18 four months ago. And Francesca wondered how long they'd been dating, so she asked. "How long have you guys been together?"

Lisa faltered. "We met on my birthday when I went out with the girls for brunch." Francesca knew her sister was lying. But knew better than to push the issue in front of their mother who would have had a cow if she knew Lisa was seeing an older man while she was still legally a child.

"It was love at first sight." Johnny told them all and kissed Lisa's hand.

Dinner came to an end and Lisa walked Johnny out of the house. Francesca spied on them from the window at the front door as they kissed passionately before Johnny got into his white Mercedes and drove away.

Lisa breezed through the front door on cloud 9.

"So, love at first sight only 4 months ago?" Francesca asked her sister.

Lisa rolled her eyes, her good mood totally lost at the reminder that her little sister still existed. "What's it to you weirdo?"

"Nothing except that, that…" Francesca pointed to the door, "Looks like something that's been brewing a lot longer than 4 months. And something tells me he has no idea you've only been a legal adult for less than half a year."

"It's none of your business. He makes me happy and he's sexy and he does whatever I want."

"And how long before that bores the hell out of you?"

"You don't know anything."

"I know mom will shit kittens if she finds out how long you've been playing around with a guy who could literally go to jail if he dated you 5 months ago."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm sorry have you met me?"

Lisa knew she was defeated. Francesca was always the smarter one and she had figured Lisa out. "We've been seeing each other for 2 years."

Francesca's brain exploded. "You've been seeing him since you were 16?!"

"Say it a little louder brat, I don't think they heard you in Fresno!"

"What were you thinking?! What's the matter with him?!"

"He didn't know ok? I told him I was 18 at the time."

"How old is he?" Francesca could believe this. Her sister had been illegally dating an older man for 2 years.

"He's 32."

"Lisa, you've pulled some duzies before but this… he could go to jail. And he thinks your 20." Francesca paused then something that here sister said hit her. "Wait, he's not the only guy you've brought home in the last 2 years. Does he know that?"

"Of course not, what was I supposed to do? Tell mom about my older boyfriend? Besides he's from Europe, by their standards I've been legal for years."

"And that would be great if we were in Prague, but Lisa, if you care about this guy you need to tell him the truth. You could ruin his life…" _more than you're already going to just be being in it_. Francesca kept the last part to herself.

"Why do you care? What are you in love with him?" Lisa threw in her sister's face.

Francesca froze. Was she in love with her sister's boyfriend? He was beautiful and different and looked like the novel characters she'd always fanaticized about. She cared that Lisa could get him in trouble. She had stared at him all through dinner. She found him attractive, no doubt about it but did she fall in love with him at first sight?

"Holy shit, you like him. That's what this is about."

"You're delusional" Francesca said and turned away from Lisa.

"No, no, no. You don't get to judge my choices and walk away when you're lusting after my boyfriend."

"Whatever Lisa. Just, do the guy a favor and tell him the truth about how old you are. He deserves to know he could have gotten arrested at any point in time over the last 2 years." Francesca went back to her room, locked her door and went to her easel. Taking her paint pallet, she mixed a few colors together and started a new piece called _'Him'_. It was a night scape featuring a man with long black hair looking back at the viewer. When she finished, he realized Lisa was right. Francesca had fallen in love with Johnny, her sister's boyfriend.

 _ **5 Years Later,**_

Frankie stared out the window of her first-class airplane seat. She was making her annual visit to her home town of San Francisco, California. Three years ago, she had graduated from high school a whole year early and fled the golden coast to attend college at New York City's School of Visual Arts. She made the decision to work harder than ever during her sophomore year of high school when her sister Lisa and Lisa's boyfriend Johnny announced they were moving in together. Frankie had fallen in love with Johnny when Lisa had brought him home to meet the family for the first time. He was Frankie's dream come true even if she was only 15 and Johnny was 32. She never told anyone about her love for Johnny of course, even though Lisa had sniffed it out that same night. She held it over Frankie's head for the entire time Frankie still lived in their mother's home in Nob Hill. It was a blessing to get away from them all, even Johnny. What good was it being so close to someone you love when they loved someone else and even worse, it was someone you hated.

Every Fall however, Frankie flew home for one reason, Johnny's birthday. Every year she would make the painful visit to the man she loved, hug him, laugh with him, listen to his funny stories, smile with his friends then go back to New York for another year. She didn't come home for Holidays or the Summers, preferring to work through them or spend time with her father. It was only Johnny's birthday that kept her coming back. This would be the last visit however. She had graduated a year early again and was planning to drive from San Francisco to New Orleans where a friend was helping her open her own gallery. Frankie had already purchased a car, with the help of her father, that was waiting for her in San Francisco. It was a restored 1971 GTO Judge, midnight blue with black leather interior, her dream car. Her father had made sure the car was in excellent condition and fully ready to make the long drive to Louisiana.

As the pilot announced their final descent to the Bay Area, Frankie's stomach was in knots. She decided this would be her last visit to San Francisco because in a month Johnny and her sister would be married. That was too much for Frankie to take. She would say good bye after the party this evening and never see them again.

After they landed, Frankie took her carry-on bag and headed towards the taxi stand where her father and her new car were waiting. Upon seeing Edward Frankie smiled and jogged over throwing her arms around the aging man.

"Daddy!"

"There's my girl! Look at you, New York is sure rubbing off on you." He said stepping back to appreciate his daughter's vintage black sunflower covered dress, black motorcycle jacket and worn black combat boots. "Well here she is!" He said pointing at the car.

"She's even prettier in person. Thanks dad."

"Well you deserve it honey, I'll drive you to Lisa's apartment and take a cab from there."

"You don't want to stop by the party?"

"And risk running into that battle axe you call mother? No thank you. I like that Johnny fellow but he's not worth seeing her ever again."

"Ok dad." As they drove to Johnny and Lisa's condo Edward shared his latest developments at work and how he was able to get Frankie the remaining funding she needed to open the gallery.

"That's awesome daddy, thank you so much."

"Anything for my little girl. Now are you sure you have enough to get you all the way to New Orleans?"

"I'm sure dad, I ran the numbers 3 times, that's one more than Santa Clause." She joked.

"Very good. Here we are." They pulled up in front of the building and lucked out with a parking spot right in front. "You nervous?" Edward asked.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well I'd be nervous if I was seeing the person I love who's about to marry my sister." Edward gave his daughter an all knowing smile.

"What are you..?"

"Come on honey, you only fly out here for his birthday, most of your paintings are of a mysterious man with long black hair, and you've been obsessed with vampire novels since you were 10."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He does look rather creature of the night-ish."

"You're losing it dad."

"Whatever you say honey. Look Lisa isn't my daughter and I've always hated the way she treated you so I don't feel bad saying this. She's totally wrong for him and he's a good person. If they didn't work out I wouldn't be sad in the least."

Frankie smiled, "Thanks daddy. I'll call you tomorrow from the road ok?"

"You do that. I love you honey."

"I love you too." They hugged and parted ways. Looking up at the building Frankie decided she needed a little break before she faced them all again. Copping a squat on the front steps she opened her purse and took out a cigarette and lighter. She inhaled deeply as a familiar walking pattern came into view from down the street. If the signature swagger wasn't enough of a giveaway, the head of hair blowing in the wind more than made up for it.

Frankie tossed her cigarette to the curb and smiled at Johnny. "Hey Johnny."

"Oh, hi Francesca, it's good to see you. You always make it for my birthday."

"That I do. How are you?" He looked worn out. Like his usual carefree world had gotten hit with a harsh dose of reality recently.

"I'm good, have you spoken to your sister recently?"

"No Lisa and I never speak to each other unless we have to."

"That's too bad. She could use someone like you in her life. Especially lately." Johnny's tone was somber.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's… It's nothing. Hey you look great! New York has been good for you. Look at you, you're a woman." He remarked innocently.

"Oh, so you noticed." Frankie replied flirtatiously.

Johnny just smiled. "Let go upstairs, your sister put together a surprise party for me only it's not really a surprise. Our friends suck at keeping secrets."

Frankie laughed. "Let's go then."

"Yea let's go" He repeated. Frankie loved his circular way of talking. It was clear that English wasn't his first language and every time he spoke it was like he was translating every word mid-thought. It was sweet and endearing.

As they entered the front door everyone yelled surprise and started singing Happy Birthday. Johnny thanked everyone and held up Frankie's hand, "Look who I found outside."

"Oh, Francesca dear, I'm so glad to see you." Claudette greeted her youngest child.

"Oh, hi mom." Frankie greet back kissing her mom on the cheek. Then she saw her sister. "Great party Lisa." Frankie congratulated her sister.

"Thanks sis, it's always nice to see you on Johnny's birthday." Lisa replied condescendingly.

"Well if I'm going to spend $500 on a plane ticket it may as well be to see someone I like." Frankie was used to the banter she and her older sister got into every time they saw each other. It was the second reason she stayed as far away from Lisa as possible.

Everyone started having their own conversations in different parts of the spacious living room until Lisa announce they should all out outside and get some air. Everyone listened of course and they all left the apartment. Outside Frankie noticed, all the guests were there outside except Lisa and Johnny's friend Mark. Frankie never liked Mark. He had this air about him like a sleaze ball and she never trusted him. Then they appeared a little while later with Lisa looking flushed. Something was bad happening Frankie could feel it.

Then Johnny dropped the ultimate bomb. "Hey everybody, I have an announcement to make. We are expecting!" All the party guests erupted in applause and congratulations. Frankie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. They were having a baby? How could this happen?

She needed a drink. Holding a fake smile on her face she rushed towards the apartment, hell bent on getting another serving or 12 of champagne. As she approached, she overheard Lisa talking with 2 of her friends.

"…You've got to be honest with Johnny."

"I agree with that"

"Look I'm going to tell him. I just, I don't want to ruin his birthday." Frankie knew Lisa's voice when she was lying and that was it. What wasn't she telling Johnny?

"When is the baby due?"

"There is no baby."

"What?!" Her friends asked un unison. Frankie felt 2 things at once. One being relief that the man she had pinned over for 5 years was _not_ having a baby with her nemesis, the second being horror at her sister's colossal lie. Lisa's next words only proved to deepen that horror.

Lisa and her friends had sat down at that point and Lisa divulged more of the story. "I told him that to make it interesting. We're probably going to have a baby eventually anyway. You're not going to tell Johnny, are you?"

Frankie couldn't listen to anymore. she bolted into the apartment, found an unopened bottle of champagne, popped it open and started to chug. That fucking bitch! How could she do that to Johnny? He was the sweetest guy in the world! He didn't deserve what Lisa was doing to him just to make things more _interesting_. Lisa had always been a self-serving brat but this was downright evil. Torn between Telling Johnny what she had just heard and keeping out of it, Frankie polished off the rest of the bottle.

Everyone came back inside and Frankie decided she had to tell Johnny the truth about her sister. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him. "Johnny, I need to talk to you."

"What's up Francesca?"

"Look there's no easy way to say this…" Frankie was cut off by Lisa slapping Mark in the face. Johnny intervened asking what was going on and he and Mark got into a scuffle. Some of Marks words made Frankie wonder just how naughty her sister had really been. Maybe the baby lie was only a minor detail in the whole story. The men calmed down and Johnny reassured everyone.

"Alright, alright. Ok folks everything is fine. The fight is over. I'm sorry Mark." He held his hand out to Mark in peace.

Mark hesitantly took Johnny's hand "Yea, yea me too." They shook hands and Johnny asked Lisa to clean up the little mess they had made. Then he disappeared. It was an hour before anyone saw Johnny again and over that hour Frankie saw Lisa getting cozier and cozier with Mark. What was wrong with her? Mark was a douche bag and it was Johnny's party. A party she had thrown. None of this made sense. At one point, they were dancing and it looked like they were about to screw in the middle of the room in front of everyone. That was when Johnny reappeared and all hell broke loose.

He grabbed Lisa's shoulder and asked her, "What are you doing?"

In her usual callus tone, she answered Johnny "None of your business."

Johnny pressed her further, "You're my future wife, what are you doing Lisa?"

Mark piped in, "Just leave her alone man, she doesn't want to talk to you."

Johnny was furious. "Since when do you give me orders?"

"Since Lisa changed her mind about you. Wake up man, what planet are you on?"

Johnny's eyes drifted away before calmly telling Mark that he should leave. Lisa tried to smooth things over by telling Johnny not to spoil the party. Mark responded by telling Johnny not to worry.

Johnny shrugged out of Marks touch "Don't touch me mother fucker. Get out." They got into another scuffle that Lisa tried to break up, announcing that they were acting like children.

Mark shouted something that had the whole party holding their breaths. "If you could keep your girl satisfied she wouldn't come to me!"

So that was the big truth Frankie sensed was being held back. They shoved at each other some more when Johnny declared to the party that everyone had betrayed him and ended it with something that struck fear into Frankie's heart.

"…I'm fed-up with this world!" he went upstairs and didn't come back down.

Frankie went to Lisa, "What the hell was that?"

"None of your goddamned business."

"You're kidding me, right? You cheated on Johnny with Mark and pretended to be pregnant? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"How did you know…?"

"I heard you talking to your friends."

Claudette interposed herself on her daughters budding fight. "Now girls, this is not the time or the place. Lisa has made some mistakes but this is her relationship Francesca."

Frankie was stunned, "You knew?"

Claudette looked almost insulted, "Well of course I knew, Lisa confides in me unlike you. Off doing god knows what in New York with god knows whom. You are your father through and through."

Frankie wanted to cry but wouldn't give her mother or sister the satisfaction. "You two deserve each other." She turned to Denny, "Hey Denny, can I crash on your couch tonight? I start my road trip tomorrow and I'll be out before you even wake up."

Denny was still recovering from all the drama but he agreed, "Sure, let's go, I'll set up the pull out now." He wanted to get out of there almost as much as Frankie did. Down in Denny's apartment which was right below Johnny and Lisa's, he and Frankie sat in silence for a while.

"Can you believe all that?" Denny asked.

Frankie took a drag from her cigarette. "I hate to say it but I kinda can. Lisa's always been evil. Even when we were kids."

"But Johnny loves her, how can she do that to him?"

Frankie wasn't sure if she should reveal what she wanted to tell Denny but, what difference would it make now? "Denny, do you know how old Lisa is?"

"25, Johnny threw her a huge party a few months ago."

Frankie laughed and shook her head. "She's 23. When Johnny first met her, she was only 16. She lied about her age so she could date him. I figured it out the night she first brought him home to meet our mother. I had tried to get her to tell him the truth but I guess she never got around to it. Looks like she's gotten even better at lying over the last 5 years."

Denny was stunned. "23? That's crazy. Johnny could have gotten in real trouble."

"Yea I know. Look I have to get a really early head start tomorrow, do you mind if I go to sleep now?"

Denny nodded, "Yea, no problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Denny," Frankie tossed and turned but couldn't find the peace required to fall asleep. She wondered what was happening in the apartment above her head. She longed to go to Johnny and sooth him. Be a shoulder for him to cry on. But her sense of rationality made her stay put.

Ruckus erupted from upstairs. The distinct sounds of thins being thrown around and broken permeated the thin walls of Denny's place. Frankie sat up on the pullout and looked up trying to map what was going on. Then the loudest noise so far hit her from outside the windows to the front of the building. She ran to them and opened one wide. A TV lay smashed on the sidewalk.

Fear and adrenalin sent Frankie sprinting up the stairs to Johnny's front door. It was unlocked so she pushed it open and peered in. "Johnny?" She called his name gently. There was no answer but she heard groaning from up in the bedroom. She slowly walked up to the spiral staircase and heard Johnny ask in agony, why this was happening to him.

Frankie's heard thumped harder as she started climbing the narrow steps. The she heard his voice again,

"God, forgive me."

Frankie saw him them with a gun in his hand that was about to enter his mouth.

"Johnny no!" She shouted, running at him and knocking the gun out of his hand. It fired a shot in the direction of the wall behind where Johnny stood on his knees.

"What are you doing?!" Frankie shouted. She dropped to her knees and grabbed his face.

"I want to die!" He shouted back and collapsed into Frankie's hands. He sobbed and hollered like a wounded animal. Frankie sobbed with him rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth him. Johnny clung to her.

"It's ok, It's ok Johnny. I'm not going to let her hurt you again."

The two culprits ran into the room after hearing the gun shot. "What happened?!" Lisa shouted.

Frankie turned her Lisa with the heat of a thousand suns in her eyes. "He tried to kill himself."

"What?" Lisa was stunned. Mark just looked on with an equally stupefied expression on his face.

Frankie got up and turned to her sister with the gun in her hand. "Are you deaf as well as stupid? He tried to _kill_ himself! Because of you, you fucking soul sucking cunt!"

"This wasn't my fault." Lisa said more to herself than anyone else. Frankie replied by slapping Lisa across the face. "I'm not mom Lisa, your stupid tricks don't work on me." She shoved the gun into Lisa's hands. "Take this and get out of here."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't give a shit! Do humanity a favor and use it on yourself!"

Lisa look like she was about to protest when Mark put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Lisa, let's get out of here."

They left looking every bit like the guilty party they were. Frankie went back to Johnny. His tears had stopped falling and he had retreated into a catatonic state. Frankie dropped to eye level with him begging for a sign that he was still with her. "What can I do Johnny? Just tell me and I'll do it."

He closed his eyes, "Get me out of here, please. I can't be here anymore."

Frankie nodded, "Ok, ok."

Denny bursed into the room "I heard a gunshot, what happened?!"

"I'll tell you later, just help me get him up." Together Denny and Frankie brought Johnny down to her car and loaded him into the passenger seat.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Denny was desperate.

"Johnny tried to kill himself. I walked in on him just in time."

Denny stood frozen. "Where are you taking him?"

"He asked me to get him out of here so that's what I'm doing."

"I'm coming with you." Denny made a dash for the back seat but Frankie stopped him.

"Denny, you have school. I can take care of him and we'll call you. When he's ready to come back he will. But right now, he needs to get away from all of this."

Denny looked scared for the man he thought of as his surrogate father. "Promise me you'll call me."

"I promise." They hugged and Frankie got into the car. She started up the engine and turned to Johnny. "Any idea where you'd like to go?"

"I don't care. Just drive."

Frankie nodded and started down the street heading for the interstate.


End file.
